


My Girlfriend's Brother???

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [12]
Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dates with the Wrong Person, F/M, Gar is Marie's brother for the sake of this fic, M/M, Matchmaking Girlfriend, Sexuality Realizations, Surprise Gone Wrong, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: Pat is dating Marie and when he goes to surprise her on Valentine's day, he somehow ends up on a date with someone else instead.Or,"I bought my girlfriend a bunch of roses for Valentine's Day but when I took it to her house, her brother opened the door and now I'm on a date with my girlfriend's brother on Valentine's Day how did this happen? And why am I... enjoying it?"
Relationships: Garuku | Garuku Bluemoon/PatrckStatic, Marie | MKAlyss & PatrckStatic
Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742
Kudos: 3





	My Girlfriend's Brother???

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic: Gar is Marie's brother. Just a heads up.

Patrck Static had been dating Marie for nearly three months now. It was a fine relationship, Patrck was satisfied in it. In fact, he felt like he could really fall for this girl. She was nice and she made him happy and he hoped he did the same for her.

It was Valentine's Day and Patrck decided to surprised Marie with flowers. She wasn't expecting him over, but that's part of the surprise. It's not like anything could go wrong from this gesture.

Patrck pulled up to Marie's apartment building. She lived alone, Patrck had come to find out, and he really hoped he could one day fix that but he also knew that three months wasn't long enough to ask a girl to move in with you.

Patrck knocked on Marie's door. He heard someone murmer 'shit' from the other side before a yell of "Gar, can you get that?"

_Gar? Who's Gar?_ Patrck thought to himself in confusion. Did Marie get a roommate between the last time he was here and now? Why wouldn't she tell him if she did?

The door opened and a guy stood on the other side, smiling awkwardly at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Patrck asked in confusion at the man in the doorway.

"I could ask you the same question." This 'Gar' person said, honestly with more confidence than he expect. He was looking Pat up and down, a somewhat intrigued look on his face.

"I'm Marie's boyfriend." Pat stated blatantly, somewhat suspicion growing in his senses. A disappointed look grew on the guy's face, much to Pat's confusion. "Who are you?"

"I'm her brother." Gar said softly. Pat nearly punched himself. Brother. Of course. She mentioned she had a brother.

"Oh! Of course!" Pat said, honestly relieved that he was just her brother and not someone else entirely. "She's talked about you before, must have slipped my mind." Pat let out an awkward laugh.

The two stood in silence for a moment, only glancing at each other awkwardly every now and then. Pat noticed that Gar's face was tinted a light shade of red. He didn't think it was too hot where they were. In fact, he was kinda cold. He figured that Gar must have been working out or something right before this. Yeah, that had to be it.

Gar cleared his throat suddenly. "Would you like to come in?" He asked, stepping out of the doorway to make room for Pat to enter. The latter obliged gratefully, entering the apartment he had been in so many times before.

It didn't take but another few seconds for Marie to run in the room, throwing on a sweater as she rushed.

"Gar, who was at the doo--" She cut herself off as she noticed Patrck standing there. "Patrck! Hey, I wasn't expecting you." She said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Pat held up the flowers he brought her."I-it's Valentine's Day. I thought you may want to--" Marie cut him off.

"I'm so sorry! I completely forgot. I have a shift and I'm already running late." Pat lowered the flowers, disappointment in his eyes. "But hey, feel free to stick around! Gar can keep you company for a while." And then she was gone, not even noticing the flowers Pat had been holding, trying to give her.

"Wow, that's gotta suck." Came a voice from behind Pat. He rolled his eyes, turning towards the man.

"It's not the first time I've shown up as she was leaving. Guess I should have learned by now." They both chuckled awkwardly. Silence filled the room for a few minutes. Pat could tell Gar was contemplating something. He could practically see the engines turning in his brain.

Finally, Gar sighed, walked up to Patrck and taking the flowers from him. "What are you--" Pat started to asked but Gar cut him off.

"Ya know what, Patrck?" Gar said, walking into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. "It's Valentine's Day. You came for a date. I can give you one just as well as my sister."

Pat was confused at first before realizing his girlfriend's brother was asking him on a date.

"I-i don't think that's how relationships work." Pat stuttered out. Gar walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Marie told me to keep you company. This _is_ keeping you company, isn't it?" Gar asked innocently.

"Well, yes, but I mea--"

"Then it's settled! You're my boyfriend for the night!" Gar patted Pat's shoulder before walking down the hall. "Be back in a minute, _babe_!" He put emphasis on that last word, which Patrck cringed at a little bit. He was not expecting this tonight.

~~~

The two had left the apartment and were now walking awkwardly (for Pat it was awkward, at least) through the park. Gar had grabbed Pat's hand at some point. The latter tried to pull away but Gar's grip was too strong. He eventually gave up the struggle.

"So, how did you meet my sister?" Gar asked curiously. Pat smiled at the memory.

"It was about half a year ago. My cat (Ophelia) got out and Marie found her. I had up a few lost cat signs which she apparently saw and she brought her home to me. We ended up talking a bit, I invited her inside for lunch. We became friends after that. I asked her out about three months back." Gar nodded his head slowly.

"Are you sure you actually like her? Ya know, in a romantic way?" Gar asked, a hint of joking distaste in his voice. Pat looked over at him. He was scratched the back of his neck with his free hand.

"What? Are you trying to steal me from her?" Pat asked joking, nudging Gar's shoulder with his own.

Gar let out a chuckle. "Hey, all I'm saying is you're an attractive guy. It was kind of hard to not drag you into my bedroom and have my way with you when you showed up earlier." He admitted, cheeks tinted red a bit. Patrck blushed himself at the words, suddenly embarrassed. He hadn't even gotten that far with Marie yet, he was not even gonna think about doing it with her brother.

Patrck was not going to think about doing it with her brother.

Patrck was _definitely_ not going to think abo--

Oh fuck it, he was already picturing it.

Patrck was suddenly extremely uncomfortable. He yanked his hand from Gar's grasp, no longer able to handle so much as touching him. He had a mental image of what the other would look like naked stuck in his head and all he knew was this was suddenly a really bad idea. Not that it wasn't before. But now it was a really, _really_ bad plan.

"Patrck? Are you okay?" Gar asked, suddenly concerned. The sun was beginning to set, causing the man to practically glow in the light of the setting sun. Pat swallowed hard as he stared at the flawless image in front of him.

"I-i have to g-go." Patrck stuttered, beginning to run but being pulled back by Gar gripping his wrist. Pat knew he was really pale and Gar's concerned gaze piercing into him was not helping.

And what really was not helping Pat's case was the sudden lips that were on his own, surprising him and making his brain turn to goo.

Or the fact that Gar was gripping him tightly to himself, like if he let go, Pat would leave and never turn back.

Or the way Pat seriously got lost in the feel of his girlfriend's brother. His body was so soft and warm, making Pat wish he could have this all the time. Making him wish he could leave Marie for Gar with a good conscience.

Or the softness of Gar's hair as Pat's fingers got tangled in it. The beautiful, curly hair that made sinful sounds come from Gar has Pat yanked on them softly.

Or the quiet whimpers Pat let out as Gar deepened the kiss. If he didn't know any better, Pat would have said Gar would have taken him right then and there in the park. And Pat would have been totally fine with it.

Or the seductive way Gar said "Let's take this back to my place, shall we?" It made shivers go down Pat's spine. He just nodded his head absently, completely lost in everything that is Gar. He would have followed this man to his own death unknowingly in this moment and he would have died happily, knowing he got to experience the feeling he just did.

Or any of the events that followed that night. Pat knew what he was doing was wrong: that he was cheating on Marie with her brother of all people. But he didn't care at the moment. Gar was just too addictive. And Patrck found it too easy to submit to him.

Patrck would deal with any repercussions in the morning.

~~~

Pat woke to the sound of giggling from the doorway. He groggily rubbed his eyes, starting to get out of bed, only to find an extra weight on him, holding him down. He was confused for a moment, did Ophelia crawl on him in the middle of the night again?

And then it all hit him.

Gar.

Patrck looked to the doorway to find Marie standing there, cooing at them.

"M-marie!" Patrck stammered. "This-this isn't--" Marie cut him off with a laugh and a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Don't worry about it, Patrck! I honestly knew you were gay when I agreed to date you. I was just waiting for you to figure it out." She smirked at the man who was turning all kinds of shades of red. "However, I did not expect you to figure it out in bed with my brother on Valentine's Day."

Pat looked down at Gar, who was still sleeping soundly, head perched comfortably on chest. The former couldn't keep the smile off his face at the sight.

"Don't let him sleep too long." Marie warned Pat. "He should get back to his own place before his dog eats his couch again." And with that, she was gone, leaving Pat to deal with waking up the sleeping Garuku from his chest.

But he could wait another twenty minutes before doing so, couldn't he?


End file.
